Save The Day
by aberaham tulip
Summary: Claiming you can do anything can get you in trouble. Expecially when there's a crisis and the world has nowhere else to turn. Kim Possible: Save The Day.
1. It all begins

A/N: This is a fic I'm writing for my kid brother. I began it about a year ago. It's still not done, but I'm posting it in chapters now. My little bro gets first crack, but I think I'll be able to post a new chapterat least once a week. When I began this fic I think I was the first person ever to do this crossover. It's possible Exp 626 fan beat me to it, but I really don't remember.

The orgin of this fic is that one day I decided, cause he asked for me to write him a story, to write a fanfiction based on his two favorite t.v. shows: Kim Possible and Lilo and Stitch. No knowledge of the t.v. series of Lilo and Stitch is required, but it helps. It's hard to describe those characters.

Also for the purposes of this fiction, please assume that Experiment 624 is the latest one to have been activated. That's Angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the shows: kim possible and lilo and stitch. Other people do. I also don't own many of the characters that make cameos, a more detailed explain will be at the end of every chapter that needs it.

PLEASE REVIEW. I really do need feedback. Pretty pretty please.

And without further ado the story

* * *

KIM POSSIBLE

SAVE THE DAY

Sunlight filtered through Kim Possible's room, quietly illuminating her face. The light didn't  
quite reach her bed though. That was alright, she wasn't in it anyway. Leaning forward Kim  
let her head pass her outstretched leg, coming to rest on the floor. Her arms stretched forward,  
grabbing the tips of her toes. She counted slowly, waiting until she got to twenty to break the  
stretch. Sighing she stood up. That had been her final stretch, now came the fun part.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into Ron Stoppable's room. He was trying to ignore the beams warming his  
face; the very same beams that had awoken him. Yawning he glanced at digital display of the  
old clock sitting on the bed table. His eyebrows raised slightly. He was up way too early. He  
still had another hour and half until he Kim and he walked to school. He didn't really enough  
time to go back to sleep, but it was much too early to really be awake and that bothered Ron. He  
hated these moments: when no one else was up, when there was nothing to do but think.

* * *

The sun wasn't much higher in the sky when Kim walked into her back yard. She'd only stopped  
to don the weighted uniform she used for her morning exercises. The truth was Kim wasn't fond  
of the thing, but her teacher had been right. It had been invaluable in keeping her alive. Closing  
her eyes Kim began to move.

* * *

The thoughts weren't pleasant ones. He was worried. His future was uncertain at best. At worst  
he'd end up a bum on the street. Most likely he'd end up dead before then. A soft sigh escaped his  
lips. Sometimes he wished he was as confident as his best friend, Kim Possible. She didn't doubt  
herself, not when it really mattered. She was always sure they'd make it out. To think of it she  
seemed to, against all reason, think he was capable of getting into college. That thought made him  
laugh. It was a harsh bitter sound, quite unlike the chuckles that normally hid his fear.

* * *

Her hands arced through the morning air. Silently they traced delicate patterns in the air. Each  
move was practiced yet came with the ease of the natural. Her legs moved in an ever  
complicating dance. Each step was coupled with an arm movement. Each new position drained  
more of her focus. She was tired. Her last battle with Shego had worn her out. She hadn't returned  
home until one-ish and the lack of sleep was weighing on her. She kept going anyway. 

The moves grew more complex as she continued. Finally she finished the katas. Pausing she took a  
second to refocus her mind. When she was ready she simply raised both of her arms above her head.  
Tensing her legs she leapt. She started off simply, merely leaping around the yard, but gradually she  
started to pick up the pace. She leapt more and more, with fewer pauses in between. Then the leaps  
changed. No longer did she simply jump into the air. Instead she added flips and spins. Finally she  
moved on to the final phase of this morning's exercises. While she leaped, her arms began to move.  
As soon as her feet touched the ground she would launch an attack or dodge. A faint sheen of sweat  
developed on her skin as the morning wore on.

Finally she leapt for the last time. Her body twisted in the air as she gained more height than with any  
of her previous jumps. Her mind remained clear as she reached the apex of the jump. As her descent  
began she angled her legs, allowing them to fall from their position over her head. Her legs bent  
slightly absorbing the impact as her legs struck the ground. Clapping filled the air as she stood.  
Glancing over she saw her mother standing by the door to the house.

"That was great Kimmy darling."

A blush filled Kim's face as her mother continued to clap.

"Thanks mom."

A small smile stayed on Mrs. Possible's face.

"Why don't you have some breakfast dear, before you get ready to meet Ron?"

Glaring at the alarm clock one final time Ron Stoppable rolled out of bed. Silently he plodded along  
towards the bathroom. He had fifteen minutes before he had to meet Kim. Just enough time to hop in  
the shower and grab a bowl of cereal.

The doorbell rang as Kim finished drying her hair.

"Kim it's Ron."

Walking to her door Kim leaned out a little before answering

"I'll be right down mom."

A few minutes later Kim descended the stairs to find Ron waiting for her. His hair wasn't perfectly  
immaculate, he had a stray strand standing tall, but she found it only made him look more charming.  
As she approached him she fought the desire to smooth it down for him. Despite her opinions on it,  
she knew he wouldn't want to go to school looking as he did. Casting a quick glance at her Mom  
Kim spoke, making a small hand gesture as she did so.

"Uh Ron, your hair?"

Looking at her hand above her head Ronald Stoppable blushed

"That bad KP?"

He grinned at his friend's embarrassed smile. He wasn't sure why though.


	2. At school

A/N: I lied, here's part two. Please review. Part three to come soon.

* * *

At school

A single ray of sunshine illuminated the cave he'd come to think of as home. That is if a  
word with such positive connotations could ever be used in relation to the quarters in  
which he'd confined himself. He'd committed atrocities in his day. After that he'd  
merely been bad. Now he sought penance. He'd have his chance soon. The time was  
coming. He'd just have to make sure they were ready. The paper, illuminated by the light,  
beckoned. It contained a simple list of names, most of them with slashes through them.  
There were only a few left. Five to be exact. He didn't want to involve children, but he  
was out of options. The list sat there, silently mocking all attempts to find another way.  
The remaining choices were still limited. One was far too young, another her constant  
companion. The girl's companion could have been an asset, but to involve it would  
involve the girl as well. Could he really do that? No. The other names were no more  
suitable. One had potential. Truthfully, the boy could someday become a great warrior. He  
was already blessed with advantages that few had. The magic that fueled his cells gave him  
an edge over most, but it would be of little aid in the coming challenges. He'd need to be  
trained. There wasn't time for that. The man's eyes traveled to the last two names. Both of  
these girls had discipline and training. He might have been able to call on them, but as  
always there were complications. The first girl... she had been something. He'd trained her  
long ago. In a perfect world she'd be his choice. In a perfect world she'd be there with him  
and he wouldn't need to worry about any of this. This wasn't a perfect world. That sad thought  
reminded him of a simple fact. She'd made her choice long ago. Quietly he crossed her name  
off the list. It was painful, but it was time to face the truth. And that brought him to the final  
name. She was the equal of the other girl in some ways, inferior in others. With time and  
training she could surpass most on the field of battle. He could give her the training, but he was  
loathe to. For personal reasons. There really wasn't a choice though. The name Kimberly Ann  
Possible remained slash free.

* * *

The school bell rang, ushering students off to class. Many students filed into the small  
classrooms that contained the cruel fate assigned to all children. Many would say that high  
schools striped individuality. They would be right, in a way, of course. High Schools don't  
merely turn individuals into carbon copy clones, devoid of all traces of who they used to be.  
That would be too benign. Instead they attempt to destroy the few individuals who resist the  
popular norm. These freaks, as some would call them, are constantly assaulted by jibs and hatred,  
their self confidence eroded until nothing is left. Middleton High had tried to do that to Ron Stoppable.  
It was close to succeeding, but noone knew that. Not even his best friend; Kim Possible.

The duo had been together since their youth. Since the first day of pre-k. That was the first day that Ron  
had offered his friendship to Kim. She'd always been thankful for it. Through the years they had each  
developed. Kim had blossomed, her natural abilities had been trained and honed. She owed that to a  
single man. He had given her the skills to pursue the subjects she had grown to care for: cheerleading  
and her career as a hero. After her first mission he'd offered to help her be ready for the future. She had  
accepted. That man wasn't Ronald Stoppable. Ron held a different place in Kim's life. He too trained  
her, in a way that he would never appreciate. He gave her hope and he cared. That and her training had  
ensured her self esteem against high school. The fact that she was attractive and fashion conscious didn't  
hurt. Ron didn't have any of that. He only had Kim. And that wasn't enough. Not anymore.

"Hey Ron, where were you?"

Kim's voice rang down the hallway, attracting Ron's attention. His blonde hair adorned a head that  
quickly formed into a dopey grin when Kim spoke. Even as the mask slid into place he turned to face his  
old friend.

"Bathroom, had some bad burritos last night."

He knew she wouldn't question that. He was right.

"Eww, Ron too much information."

He smiled a real smile at that. She made the most ridiculous faces sometimes. The yellow corridors  
drifted past as they ambled towards their next class. Latin, perhaps the only real class Ron was doing  
decently in. If he got a b on the midterm, he'd pass. There wasn't a high probability that would happen. He  
wasn't academically inclined, not like Kim. In fact he really wasn't really good at anything. Quite unlike  
Kim. She was capable. She was smart. She could do just about anything. He wasn't even fit to be her  
sidekick. That thought destroyed the false smile that kept the world out. It was only a second before the  
mask slid back, but it was too late. She had noticed.

"Ron. What's wrong?"

She'd placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. A flash of pain filled her eyes. She wished she  
could help him. Something was wrong, it was obvious. To her at least. His perpetual smile would drop  
when he thought no one was looking, he'd seemed more distracted, not even enjoying his favorite foods.  
She'd never seen Ron be anything but ecstatic when a Naco passed his lips, until recently. There wasn't  
much she could attribute the sudden change to. The only thing she could possibly think of had happened two  
weeks before and he'd been like this much longer. It had been going on for close to three months now. It  
was almost like her best friend had recently been living a lie. That was stupid. Why would he lie to her?  
Still, she couldn't help but think something was wrong

"Nothing's wrong KP. Why would you think that?"

She didn't believe him. That much was obvious. Outright denial was a stupid method, but he figured it'd  
make what came next more believable.

"Ron."

Her tone held a slight touch of warning.

"Alright KP, I'll spill." He stopped, first to sigh, then to take a deep breath. She too stopped walking and  
turned to face him.

"There'sthisgirlandIkindahaveacrushonherandIdon'tknowwhattodo."

Her eyes blinked once, then twice as the statement filtered through her mind. After the third blink the  
sentence made sense.

"Just be yourself Ron. There's no way she can't like you."

That was such a Kim comment. But Ron knew better. The truth was a bit harsher. He was a freak, an  
undesirable. Noone wanted him. KP seemed to be the oddball. A small voice chanted in the back of his  
head. It's message was always the same. It insisted that she only kept him around out of pity. As the days  
wore on he came to believe it. By this time he agreed with it. But he couldn't be angry at her. He wanted  
to, but he had no right. She put up with worthless ol' him just so he wouldn't be alone. A part of his mind  
realized that something was wrong with him; that being past the point of righteous anger was a bad sign.  
Unfortunately it wasn't rooted anywhere in his consciousness. It belonged to a deeper part, a subliminal  
one. Unfortunately for all of Ron the warning went unrecognized.

Kim noticed the sadness, but simply attributed it to his crush. That hurt, but she wasn't going to let it  
show. Maybe she was the crush. She wanted to be, but knew there was no way. He didn't see her that way.  
Otherwise he'd be stammering even now. She was simply his best friend. Maybe his only one. Monique  
was really more of her friend. Did Ron really hang out with anyone but her? He'd briefly dated Zita back  
in sophomore year, but that'd been about two years ago. She couldn't really remember Ron dating besides  
that. Lord knew he tried though. And she wasn't one to judge really. Her own attempts hadn't been much  
better. There had been Josh Mankey, but she'd gotten over him. He was nice and all, but eventually the  
crush just faded. Now they were just casual friends. Getting that through Ron's head was another matter  
entirely.

Ron's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to speak. Kim didn't even realize why till she heard the  
soft hello. Turning she Josh Mankey walking towards them. He had a smile on his face and was waving  
softly. She returned both the smile and the wave. Ron didn't.

"Hey, Kim, Ron. I've got two more tickets to the Steel toe/Pain King match. Backstage passes and  
everything. You interested?" That brought a smile to Kim's face. Josh had been trying to get on Ron's  
good side for a little while now. G-d knew why Josh had, the sudden change of heart, but she was glad.  
Ron needed more friends and Josh was a good guy. If only Ron would give him a chance.

She pondered thoughts along those lines while Ron refused with a simple, "No thanks, not interested,"  
before walking off. Mankey then looked at her. Shrugging she excused her self and took off. But not before  
telling Josh not to give up. She walked a couple of steps, trying to catch up. Then she realized what she'd  
been thinking only moments before. She'd been worrying about Ron's social life like she was his mother...  
or his girlfriend, a small voice chanted in the recesses of her mind. She ignored it. Thinking like that was  
bad. They were friends, he wasn't interested, and it would never work. The three excuses were pathetic,  
but she didn't have any others. The truth was she was afraid and that scared her more. She was Kim Possible  
she could do anything, except confront Ron.

Josh Mankey watched as the two old friends walked off, Kim trying to catch up. Well he tried. At least  
Monique would be happy. She really wanted him to be friends with her friends. With Kim that wasn't much  
of an issue. They'd gotten along well even after their relationship slowly died. By the time she had told him  
she didn't have feelings for him anymore he wasn't invested enough to care. She was a good person, but he'd  
lost interest. The constant missions had been a strain on both the relationship and his patience. Monique was  
different. With her he came somewhere near the top of the list, if not actually first. With Kim he was lucky if  
he came before homework. He'd once came before even Ron. That had lasted all of two days. As soon as they  
actually started dating she had become more comfortable with him and the sight of him didn't seem to reduce  
her to a babbling idiot. He'd missed that. But he was happy now. Monique was great. Great body, decent  
personality, and she seemed to like having him around. That was nice. Best of all he knew where he stood. At  
least he thought he did. It was surprising when she'd asked him to try to get along better with Ron Stoppable.  
Still he'd said he'd give it a shot. So he had, several times, and Ron blew him off each time. He was sure  
Monique hadn't told Kim or Ron yet. She'd admitted that she didn't want Ron to freak too badly, the way he had  
when Josh dated Kim. Josh wasn't sure why. Stoppable didn't seem worth the consideration, but Josh was  
willing to try. It really didn't cost him much. And now he would be able to take Monique out alone and come out  
looking like the good guy.


	3. The pieces are all falling into place

A/N: Dear lord I was reading over this and I'm wondering if I should bother posting the rest. Maybe it's just me but this part seems so tedious to me. Thing is it gets better once I'm past all the damn back story and setting up. Let me know what you think. Please, no review is too harsh or too nice. I just want to know if I should keep posting this or keep it to myself.

Forgotten446: There is humor in the full story, but it's hidden alot. It's also my own twisted brand of social commentary. Brr highschools. And you'll find out who the guy in the cave is in one or two more chapters, depending on how I break them up.

* * *

Chapter 3: The pieces are all falling into place

In a place far away from Middleton a large black man sat at a desk. His name was Cobra Bubbles and he  
was currently on a secure phone line talking to the president of the Galactic Alliance. It seemed her  
intelligence had confirmed his organization's fears. Hamsterville had escaped and was back on earth.  
What was worse was that the demented alien rodent was not alone. Glancing at the files before him Cobra  
selected two. The names on the labels were Shego and Doctor Drakken. Scanning through the rather dense  
files he began to recite the information to the president. She had shared her notes on both Hamsterville and  
Gantu, once the pair had been deemed a global threat. In other words five minutes ago.

"Let's see. Dr. Drakken, formally Drew Lipsky is an evil scientist bent on taking over the world. His plans  
tend to be overly complex and he is often defeated by a teenager. Her name is Kim Possible."

He could hear the Grand Council Woman's chuckles over the poor connection.

"He hardly seems to be a threat Agent Bubbles."

"I wouldn't underestimate him Madam President. He has been known to show surprising bursts of both  
ingenuity and capability. More worrisome is his assistant, Shego. Formerly of the Go team, a band of  
heroes, Shego disappeared shortly before the group collapsed after their defeat by an unknown assailant."

"Unknown?" Her voice sounded skeptical. Frankly Cobra couldn't believe it either. Most self-styled  
supervillans loved to brag about their powers. Apparently this one liked to keep to himself, let his actions  
speak for him. He said as much.

"Even worse is that her fighting style is one that is practically unknown. We haven't actually managed to  
discover its origin but we do realize that it utilizes Shego's natural, strength, agility, and other abilities to  
their fullest potential, making her a dangerous foe. Her seemingly natural ability to summon and discharge a  
greenish plasma makes it worse. The only fighter able to hold her own against Shego is the teenager I  
mentioned. Her name is Kim Possible. Her fighting style closely resembles Shego's. We think they may have  
the same origin. I believe that Ms. Possible, along with her assistants should be enough to deal with both  
Drakken and Hamsterville. Just in case I will contact two of our Hawaiian agents and have them ready to help  
Ms. Possible in any way they can."

"Splendid. As you know we regrettably have our hands full the moment, otherwise I would send down a  
retrieval squad myself. I hope all goes well on your end. The galactic alliance will do its best to end the threat  
we face now, once and for all. Good day Agent Bubbles."

With that the line dropped dead, leaving Cobra alone. The truth was all this was bullshit. But still, Earth now  
served as the planet of exile for one of the galactic alliance's most dangerous outcasts. It was both his pleasure  
and his vexation to work with the family that had adopted the creature. He'd once been CIA, had saved the  
planet once. Up until now he'd been happily retired, working in Child Services. Things had changed drastically.  
Suddenly he was being tapped by the EDA once more. Because it was a secret, shady government organization,  
the EDA considered him merely inactive, instead of retired. He couldn't argue, he really was the best person for  
this job. All it really entailed was recruiting the correct agents, and pulling some strings. After that all he'd have  
to do was wait. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Kim Possible to Hawaii. At this point the direct  
approach seemed best.

* * *

Rain fell onto a small island. It was different from all other islands. There were similarities of course. Like the  
other islands that made up the state of Hawaii, there were verdant patches, filled with lucius trees. These verdant  
patches were fed by regular rainstorms, like its brethren. This island's indigenous animal population was no  
different than that of the other islands of Hawaii. What separated it from all other islands the world over was the  
inhabitants of the small town. Yes there were the normal humans that you can find the world over, but this small  
island also had a rather odd extended family that graced its shores. These cousins came in all shapes, in all sizes.  
Each had a specific place in life, more so than most people. These cousins aided the people who made their homes  
there; serving as sushi chefs, hair stylists, and aiding the local businesses as only they could. These disconfigered  
dogs, aided the populace of this small island, but it wasn't always that way. Each of these cousins had once been  
the definition of evil, terrorizing the populace without remorse. One could hardly blame them. They had been  
carefully crafted to fulfill such objectives. They were truly works of evil genius. One in particular had terrorized the  
galaxy. His name was experiment 626. His appetite for destruction and invulnerable exterior made him an  
unstoppable terror. That was before Lilo. The little girl had done the impossible, had tamed the wild experiment,  
caused it to desire good. She caused experiment number 626 to become Stitch. Since the discovery of Stitch's cousins,  
other creatures programmed for destruction, both Lilo and Stitch have searched for them, to give them the same chance  
Stitch had. They continually raced to find the first six hundred and twenty-five experiments created by the formerly evil  
genius Jumba. 

Unfortunately they were not alone in searching for the experiments. Jumba's old partner, the still evil doctor Jacq Vaun  
Hamsterville, also pursued Stitch's cousins. Their potential for destruction causing the evil hamster like alien to enlist  
aid in the capture of the experiments. It was his aid that crashed through one of the island's pristine jungles even now.  
The being known as Gantu, a large alien resembling a cross between a whale and an eight foot tall man, was once the  
leader of the Galactic Alliance's fleet. Now, because of his recklessness during the campaign to recover the escaped  
Stitch, he was merely a stooge of Jacq Vaun Hamsterville. An experiment was slung over his shoulder in one of the  
special containers that could hold even the strongest of the creatures. The little pink siren, experiment 624, had the  
ability to corrupt those who were good with the sound of her voice. He had found her first. Had sought to use her against  
the girl and the little blue trog, his favorite swear word when dealing with Jumba's creations. That plan had backfired.  
She'd betrayed him, her affection for the blue pest overriding her own vile nature. But he had the last laugh, he'd snatched  
experiment 624 away at the last second, leaving the little trog heartbroken. He never saw the blue ball explode from out of  
the trees.

It slammed into him, a mass of fur and muscle. The blow sent the giant fish like alien teetering to the ground. The experiment  
capsule rolled away, jarred free from its resting place by the impact. Stitch uncurled, snarling a he did so. A harsh stream of  
syllables leapt from his mouth.

"Mega nala quista!"

Once more the fluffy blue alien launched itself at Gantu, knocking the giant back before he could fully recover. Stitch  
pressed the attack. All of its rage apparent in the full usage of its tremendous power. Gantu flew backwards as the little  
creature, capable of lifting three thousand times its own weight, unloaded on him. His head crashed into the ground. Stitch  
watched silently waiting for him to stir. The seconds ticked by and only the gentle rise and fall of Gantu's chest indicated  
that he still lived. Without another thought Stitch raced after the pod containing his boojiboo.

Sometime later Gantu awoke. Beaten and sore he headed back towards the damaged spaceship he called home. He, like  
Stitch, had failed to notice the little yellow pod that lay on the ground. It had been nestled safely under the protection of an  
old tree; hidden away from the regular rainstorms. The dehydrated capsule had remained safe until it had been dislodged  
during the battle. Away from its protection the little yellow orb was struck by drop after drop. Soon the pod began to glow  
and swell, expanding. A yellow light filled the clearing as the numbers 518 faded.

* * *

Latin class sucks. This is true no matter where you go, who you are. It is impossible to find an interesting, exciting,  
fascinating class about a language that died before for the invention of the sandwich. No matter how well one does this is  
true. Ronald Stoppable was proof of it. Latin was the only real class were his grades where even near Kim level, but he  
couldn't find anything interesting in the class at all. So instead of paying attention he merely let his mind, and eyes wander.

* * *

Throughout most of the known universe a comet mysteriously smashing into a planet is immediately a bad thing; especially  
if there is a single living creature on board. Generally speaking the creature means no good, other wise why would it go  
hurtling through space stuck in a giant ball of rock and ice? And because of the dangers and physiological consequences of  
traveling through space and crashing through a planet's atmosphere in nothing more than a rapidly deteriorating shell of frozen  
particles, most beings to arrive on a planet in this manner tend to be impossibly strong. And evil. In fact there is only one planet  
where this is not the case. It's name is Kimrock 4 and all of the other planets look down on it and don't invite it to parties. Earth  
is not Kimrock 4 and the being to emerge from the comet certainly wasn't good. Sliver hair streaked from his scalp. Muscles  
bulged underneath the tight metal armor adorning his entire six foot frame. His eyes were filled with the very essence of malice.  
If left to his own devices he would most likely have gathered power, wiped out most of Earth's population, enslaved the rest, and  
mercilessly hunted down the small resistence faction that arose to defeat him. He may have even won. He was never given the  
chance. A mere thirty seconds had passed before the sound of metal slicing through flesh could be heard. The lower half of the  
silver mane of hair fell freely to the ground, as the creature's head rolled from its shoulders. The would be conqueror never had a  
chance to speak. A week later researchers would find the headless corpse, none the worse for wear then when it was murdered.  
Upon it they would find a single note, the only clue as to what happened. There were only two words, barely decipherable among  
the blood stains defiling the note. They were: Stupid Bitchie. 


End file.
